Of Tutoring and Love
by MarioKirbySonicFan14
Summary: A young unicorn pony from Fillydelphia is sent to Ponyville to be tutored by Twilight Sparkle after neglecting his grades. Will Twilight as a tutor work out for the student? First MLP story! TwilightxOC Rated for some suggestive material...
1. Prologue: Part 1

**I bid hello to all bronies! I have come to bring my first ever MLP: FiM fanfic! I hope you take the time to read it!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own My Little Pony**

**On with the story!**

Of Tutoring and Love

By MarioKirbySonicFan14

Prologue: Part 1

Sunny days can make anypony smile. Clear blue skies rein far across as the star of day shines its warm rays. Balmy breezes sail through the trees and grassy, flowery fields. Birds chirp and woodland critters frolic freely. All was so peaceful…

Just in the middle of a grassy plain, by a large slanting rock with a wig of moss, there was a unicorn pony; a colt, 16 years of age. He was able-bodied in a coat of peach (like a hue in the overuse of vanilla extract mixed with powdered sugar), his eyes were brown, rich as chocolate, his mane was slightly messy and was shaded in dark brown, and his tail was short. His flank was a cutie mark in the form of a pencil crossing with a foil. Upon his shaded noggin was a brown wide-brimmed hat; decorated with fluffy ostrich plumes of orange and gold. Around the colt's waist was a fashionable red sash a pirate would don and a gold-buckled black belt that held a sword.

The colt was sat upon the soft grass, facing down at a board with a sheet of parchment, looking very concentrated. His horn was emitting an orange aura as it lifts a pencil. He was drawing away. He shifts his pencil around the paper; in lines, curves, and circles. Very soon, the pencil was deprived of the orange aura and fell down. The colt examined closely at his work and grinned at his progress: a magnificent shield with a strong sword. A moment later, the sketch was suddenly shadowed.

"Hey, artiste…!" A voice called out.

It sounded very close. The colt looked up and saw something atop of the mossy rock. With the sun out, he couldn't tell the figure out. A patch of clouds hide the sun away, and the drawing colt finally saw another pony, wingless and hornless. His coat was a sickly green and his mane was pale yellow and brown as mud, his cutie mark looked like a rock with a jagged sword. He was dressed in a black vest and belt, also holding a sword, and was topped with a black hat with the brim cocked up in front. His purple eyes aimed at the cream-colored colt, like he was looking for trouble.

The colt below smiled and tipped his hat's brim, "What's up?" He greeted.

The green colt's smug look never left, "It just so happens that my buds and I are looking for somepony. A Sketching Swashbuckler by name."

The other colt nodded, "You found him."

"Guess so… Name's Ruff Ian. I hear you're pretty handy with a sword…" The green colt raised to his hind legs and drew out his sword, "…let's find out!"

Sketching held up his hood and shook his head, "No thanks. True I am pretty good with a blade, but I'm not in the mood. Got my hooves full with drawing…"

_**THRUST! **_...went a blade into the paper's top.

Sketching looked to see another earth pony, coated in red-orange, with a sword in his hoof; with his drawing dangling from the stranger's blade. Alongside him was a near-buff Pegasus pony in a ghastly purple coat. Both of them wore the same garb as Ruff Ian.

"Yeah? Well, drawing for sissies. A waste of time compared to sword fights!" The red-orange pony bragged.

A sudden urge of disturbance lingered into Sketching, "What did you just say?"

Ruff looked as one of his friends taunted the outnumbered.

The hot-colored pony repeated smugly, "Drawing… is a waste of time. What about it?"

Sketching narrowed his eyes, but hasn't let anger get the better of him. Yet he valued drawing dearly, and would smite anyone who assaults the art. He rose up on his four feet. He demanded satisfaction.

The purple Pegasus elbowed the pony at his side, "Looks like we got a battle here, Pepper…"

Pepper grinned, "Yeah. I guess we do, Rough Night."

Moments later, an armada of clouds, as grey as stone, sealed up the blue sky. Sketching looked up and smirked. "Peaceful to draw, three against one, and sudden change of setting. Heh , sounds right."

The warm breeze went away and a half-chilling wind swept down. Pepper and Rough Night rose up to their two hind legs and reached for their grips.

"Have at thee…" Sketching began.

Ruff leapt high off the rock, giving a loud shout, and he thrusts his sword down. But Sketching jump away from his enemy's blow. As soon as the other two punks joined in, the drawing colt drew out his own sword, parrying the thrusts and slashes. Clashes of blades rang about in the field. Ruff kicked Sketching in the back of his legs, sending him down to the ground; as he brought down his blade, the unicorn rolled away and quickly got back on his hooves.

While the orchestra of clashing blades continued, it turned into scratching as Sketching had his back against the rock and facing Ruff Ian. The unicorn and stallion locked their eyes onto each other, determined to smite one another down.

"Looks like the stuff folks say are true; you _are_ pretty handy with a sword." He admitted.

Sketching nodded, "Thanks. I worked hard to be so."

Ruff's piercing eyes stayed upon his enemy, "Can I just say one more thing before I take ya down?"

"Yeah. And what's that?" Sketching questioned.

All Ruff said was, "Wake up."

"Huh?" the unicorn asked in confusion, yet still had his grip to his sword.

"Wake up." Ruff repeated.

"What're you talking about?"

"Sir, wake up." Ruff repeated, now sounding strangely different.

Sketching gave a blink in the eyes…

…The fencing pony saw his surroundings change, from the windy fields to a click-clacking train car. He saw an earth in a powder-blue coat and black mustache, dressed in a railroad conductor's suit and hat.

"…I'm sorry?" The young pony asked, feeling dozed.

"Do stay awake, sir." Advised the conductor, "We expect to be arriving in Ponyville soon."

"Oh! Of course. Thank you."

The conductor grinned and walked off.

Sketching's face then grew displeased, "Oh yeah…" And he slumped his head onto his hoof.

'_I'm headin' somewhere for reasons that don't matter to me. But how else will I defend my trades from being taken away from my bare hooves? Especially when I told her I said I'd do it. And I so don't want to face that voice… Royal Canterlot voice indeed…'_

**Ouch… Just as he has a good dream, Sketching wakes up to know that he's close to somewhere that he doesn't want to be. Why does he not want to go to Ponyville? You'll see in the next chapter, which will be a whole flashback. I'd like to thank Tw1 Spark1le for helping me with the story title and summary. Kudos to him/her! Do read and review, plz! Thx! Later! :)**


	2. Prologue: Part 2

Prologue: Part 2

(Flashback)

The bell had chimed loudly, another class period at Unity High School of Fillydelphia. Young earth ponies, unicorns, and pegasi trot out of classrooms to meet up with friends or head out to the next scheduled class.

"Finally…" Sketching Swashbuckler sighed with relief as he left a classroom with a saddle bag of heavy books and such, also garbed in his round feathered hat and sash, "If I hadn't known better, these long, boring classes are growing more boring and longer everyday…"

He suddenly noticed a male earth pony's misfortune of dropping his books and supplies on the floor. Sketching grinned; his horn glowed into an orange aura and lifted up the fallen supplies and set them into the student's bag, winning him a smile.

"Ah thanks, Sketching."

The unicorn tipped his hat, "No problem, bud. Must be off, now"

Sketching was certainly a kind pony. He'd help any folk with anything when the dilema seemed like something he could handle. He was off to the final classes of the day: Free Art and Fencing Instruction. Such a pair of classes were like sanctuaries in the big house of school to Sketching. Doing what his name would imply.

The cream colored unicorn made his way to his art class, where he sees his fellow classmates at their creative work. He could feel his magic on paper already. As he entered the door, his teacher, grey unicorn pony (with his cutie mark in the form of various artist utensils), in a painter's smock and beret, accosted him.

The student smiled, "Good afternoon, Monsieur Pastel. I'm sure ya know I'm ready for class."

The teacher smiled, "Ah mais oui, Sketching." His smile went away, "But I'm to ask you sit this period out… So sorry."

Sketching felt surprised and disturbed, but didn't argue, "Uh…okay."

He took his seat and just sat there, gazing at the activities of his classmates.

_45 Minutes Later…_

The art class was dismissed. Sketching could stop thinking about what his teacher said: sitting out so suddenly… But he soon shrugged it off as he knew the day wasn't over yet. His fencing class was next in line to be attended. However…

"Huh?!" He questioned his instructor was the other student practiced away in protective vests and wooden swords.

"I'm sorry, Sketching. You _are _a fantastic student, but you're expected by Principle Hayman to be at his office after this. Maybe he can tell you something."

Like in his previous class, Sketching didn't argue. He just sat by the wall, hooves and legs crossed in frustration.

'_Sitting out from the best classes in school? What for?'_

By the time class had ended, Sketching made his way to the principal's office, still feeling upsettingly disturbed by the two sit-outs… Principal Hayman was also a unicorn pony, his cutie mark was a scholar's cap, and his mane was yellow as straw. When he was questioned by Sketching about what happened during his last periods, the principal only replied…

"I'm sorry, Mr. Swashbuckler. But I had to. Ever since this school year's start, your promising grade average plummeted! You've been neglecting your assignments and slept during lectures. How could this happen?"

Sketching frowned, "Oh…that…", he leaned back in a chair, "I just got tired of it, sir…" He _was_ being honest…

Hayman sighed, "Son, you were one of the best students in the campus. You'd put your all your effort into nearly every assignment given to you. But now you've descended to this… You've rejected every tutor I've assigned to you. Now you've leave me no choice: I have to terminate your position in your art and fencing classes."

Sketching's eyes widened in utter alarm and could feel himself screaming in despair inside his body. He shook his head.

"Principal Hayman… please do not do that… Those classes are what makes each school day worthwhile."

Principal Hayman clopped his hooves together, "Well… there _may_ be another tutor you've haven't turned away yet. But you'll have to see this night owl about it in the evening. You'll have to meet her in the park. I recommend you take her offer if you want to keep your classes."

Sketching nodded desperately, "Yes, sir. Thank you!" But he still felt disturbed of resuming something he dropped.

XXX

Nightfall arrived above Fillydelphia. Not a creature was stirring, except for a Sketching Swashbuckler walking into park.

The unicorn colt looked about the quiet patch of land, seeing nopony.

"Who, about my grades, would I meet in the middle of the night? Hopefully this won't be so bad…" He wondered. He came across a hill an trotted up to its peak.

A light gust of wind sailed along the land, just strong enough for Sketching's hat to fly off; so he held the crown. The gales grew suddenly stronger…!

"Whoa… Sudden wind storm…" He assumed.

He looked up into the violet sky and noticed a dark speck so high. As the figure came closer to the ground, Sketching couldn't believe his eyes: it was a pegasus unicorn! She flapped down to the ground, sending debris flying off, so the young pony shields himself with his leg. The flapping soon stopped. Sketching raised his head to see the dark creature; her coat and wings were of the darkest blue on his thin and tall body, her mane and long tail was flowing like a flag in the color and design of far stars in a sapphire-night sky. She donned a black tiara and crest (which was marked by a crescent moon, with was also her cutie mark). She gave a warm smile to Sketching, who recognized her.

"Good evening, Sketching Swashbuckler." She greeted at last.

The young colt of magic swept his hat off and kneeled in respect, "Princess Luna, I come on your beautiful night for somepony who can help me-"

"…Defend your trades of the arts and swordsmanship. Please rise." The nocturnal princess finished.

Sketching look to her with wide eyes of surprised and shock. He nodded, "Yes…, your highness of the night. But how do you know that?"

Luna admitted, "_I_ am whom you seek, my little pony. I come in my sister's place, she can be quite busy when ruling a kingdom, you know."

Sketching shrugged, "Good point…"

"Now _why_ I'm here." She began and looked to the unicorn sternly, "You have been neglecting your duties as a student; have you not?"

Sketching silently gulped, but managed to answer, "Yes… I have…"

"You are a lucky lad. For Princess Celestia, having heard of your ordeal, have asked her pupil to take you into tutoring."

Sketching felt dumbfounded, "What? A tutor?! I've been brought out here just for-"

"Young colt!" Luna boomed, silencing the objecting unicorn, "I care less of how you address to me, but I expect you to show respect for my sister, having the decency to find you a tutor!"

"Y-yes, Princess Luna. I'm sorry…" Sketching said, cringing at the princess' "Royal Canterlot Voice".

Luna inhaled deeply and exhaled her breath, calming down, "Forgiven, you are. But you are expected to take this. You've no other choice. Education is important everypony."

She noticed Sketching just looking at the ground with distasteful feelings about the task.

Luna scowled, "Your anger and lack of educational interest shall not help you steer away from this. Ye are to be taken to Ponyville and be tutored by Celestia's student: Twilight Sparkle. Are we clear?"

Sketching, still glowering at the ground, mumbled, "Yeh… Huh gus…"

Luna narrowed her cyan eyes, "Are…_we…__**CLEEEEEEEEEEAR?!"**_ Her booming voice was so strong the trees were pushed and the unicorn's hat blew away and his mane grew petrified.

He quickly saluted the princess, "YES, YOUR HIGHNESS!"

Princess Luna giggled, "Wonderful, dear boy."

Her horn glowed in a dark blue aura and sent the lad's back atop his head.

"Thank you…I'll take the tutoring." He said. _'And I know it's gonna be boring…'_

Luna grinned, "Thank you, child. Your train leaves for Ponyville, Staurday noon. And remember a few things when under Twilight's authority: Listen to her…"

Sketching nodded.

"Do as she says."

She received another nod.

"And respect her as your tutor."

Sketching kneeled, "As good as done, your highness."

She nodded and smiled. She turned around, "Now I must return to Canterlot. I bid you good luck, Sketching Swashbuckler!" Just before she took off…

"Wait! I've something to ask!" He called.

Luna nodded, "Proceed."

"Why is Princess Celestia not call 'Queen' when she rules all of Equestria?"

Luna shook his head as she turned back, "Do prepare for your trip, child." She gave a great leap and flew off.

(End of Flashback)

Sketching looked out his window, seeing mountain afar and fields of emerald, but his brown eyes saw a patch of civilization. It was his destination: Ponyville. He heaved out a sigh as his thoughts of why he's traveling filled his mind.

"I guess I'll have to make the best of this…" He assumed.

Several minutes later, the train slowly stopped at the station, hissing steam and tweeting its whistle.

"Now arriving in Ponyville! All out who's coming out!" Called the conductor.

Sketching knew he was "all". He came out of his car with his luggage. And then the train chugged off to its next destination, with the lone passenger looking out at its departure. He adjusted his hat.

"Sure wish I stayed onboard…" He groaned.

"Hi!" Someone greeted cheerfully, "Did the train arrive yet?"

Sketching turned around to face his greeter, "Yeah, but it just went off a…" He suddenly felt stunned…

**I'm sure you all think Sketching's a bad influence of a character right now, right? Anyway, tell me what you think of him right now. Do review plz? Thx! Later! :)**


	3. Ch1 New in Ponyville

Chapter 1

New in Ponyville

Sketching's eyes, widened, were locked on the figure of another of his kind: a unicorn, but all mare. She had a nice smile, her coat was light purple, her mane and tail was all blue as Luna's coat with two single stripes of purple and rosy pink, her horn stuck out of her nice-cut bangs of her mane, and she sported amethyst eyes. Her cutie mark was a pink six-pointed star surrounded by smaller white stars. Just looking at her gave the stunned colt an unusual feeling within him. He noticed she was looking directly into his eyes as well. But he quickly shook his head out of the trance.

"Train left as I got off… Yeah…" He said, still feeling slightly dazed.

"Oh! Well… you must be Sketching Swashbuckler, then, right?" She asked.

The magic colt nodded, "I am."

"I'm Twilight Sparkle! The princesses say I'll be tutoring you."

'_Of course they said…'_ Sketching thought.

"So did you enjoy the ride here?" She asked.

Sketching nodded, "Yeah, I did."

Twilight felt that the colt doesn't sound very excited, but continued, "Great! Now how about get you familiar with Ponyville, huh?"

"Lead the way." The magic colt answered with his hoof out.

XXX

The unicorns walked through the town, passing rows of large cottages with several ponies taking notice of the new resident, but the new pony didn't take notice of his peaceful surroundings. Ever since they left the train station, the ponies were quiet; didn't speak another sound to one another. Twilight began to break the silence, wanting to get to know her student better.

"So, have you been waiting for this, Sketching?"

"Huh?" He sounded, dozed off by the town sights, "What? Oh yeah! I've been waiting…for…?"

"The studying, of course!" Twilight reminded.

"Ah. Yeah…I've been…" Sketching sounded (feeling bothered by the idea), "…Preparing since I've heard the news…"

Twilight gave a smile, "That's good to hear. It's always a good idea to prepare for such things."

Sketching returned a grin, "Indeed! (…can't imagine why…)"

XXX

Eventually, the unicorns arrive at the town library, which was just a whole tree with balconies. With her magic, with a rosy red aura, she opened the door and the two entered.

"Here's the library. We'll be studying here." Twilight explained.

"Whoa!" Sketching cried, eyes widened.

"I know. It's pretty cool for tree to be a li-"

"Him!" He pointed his hoof at the top of a staircase, where he saw a baby dragon coming from the upper room. His scales were purple and his spines were green as leaves.

"You got a dragon for a pet?" Sketching asked.

Twilight giggled, "No, that's Spike. He's an assistant of mine."

The colt nodded, "Still cool though."

The dragon came down the stairs to meet the unicorns, "Hey, Twilight you're back!" He looked to Sketching and asked, "Is this the pony you'll be taking under you wing? …or wherever? And your name is Itching Squash-Monger, right?"

"Sketching Swashbuckler, actually." The colt corrected, "And you're Spike." He gave a small laugh, "It's actually pretty cool, because I never really met a dragon before."

"Aww…" He sounded bashfully, "Thanks."

The cream colored grinned, then slapped himself in the face. '_No… I'm sure this is still gonna blow despite him!' _

He turned to his tutor, who levitated a piece of paper and observed what was written.

"Okay," She began, "It looks like we'll have to cover mathematics, literacy, and physics. Should be-"

"Hey, Twilight." Sketching cut in, "I gotta leave for a bit. I just got here and want to get settled in at the inn. Do ya mind?".

Twilight smiled and shook her head, "No, not at all. I should've let you do that first. Go on ahead. We'll begin studying tomorrow."

"Thanks!" The colt went out the doorway to settle in his bearings.

The mare and dragon went upstairs, in need to write a letter to Princess Celestia.

As he got a quill and paper, Spike admitted, "Well he seems like a nice guy."

Twilight nodded, "He sure is." She then blushed as she whispered, "…And handsome, too…"

"Huh?" The dragon thought.

"Oh nothing!" Twilight sprang, feel a tad embarrassed.

Spike raised an eyebrow in suspicion, but shrugged, "Okay. I'm ready to write!"

Spike wrote of Sketching's arrival and Twilight will begin her tutoring as soon as the student is settled. Spike rolled the paper up, and blew a flame of green fire at it, turning the letter into smoke that flew out of the window. A moment later, the baby dragon belched out another letter, from the princess, that read:

_My dear Twilight,_

_I'm glad to hear such news and _

_hope for the best in your experience _

_as a teacher. Princess Luna advises_

_that you have your friends as_

_supervisors during your lectures with_

_Sketching. If there's any problems, _

_don't hesitate to write. Good luck!_

_Sincerely,_

_Princess Celestia_

As the faithful student of Equestria's monarch, Twilight intended to do what was advised.

"So what'd she say, Twilight?" Spike asked curiously.

"The princesses say I should have our friends come as supervisors." The unicorn mare answered.

The dragon scratched his head, "Supervisors? What for? Do ya think Sketch will doze off or sleep."

Twilight's face looked determined with the same grin, "Who knows? But we'll make sure he does the work!"

"Right!" Spike agreed. "By the way, I just found a cool spell to turn anything into gems! Can we try it? PLEASE?"

Twilight felt a bit annoyed by her dragon's constant desire for gems.

XXX

Sketching walked along the town streets, feeling the return of his hissy thoughts on the studying.

'_Oh how I wish I wasn't here; and back in Fillydelphia… Drawing to my hearts delight and competing in hoof-to-hoof combat. On top of this, it's almost like I'm doing this by the princesses' orders…'_

As the grouch of a unicorn griped, he didn't pay attention on where he was going… And thus he crashed into the ground with a loud THUD! He brought his head up to see what caused him to fall. He saw a female earth pony that may have bumped into him; her coat was pink as bubblegum, her puffy and bouncy mane was a darker hue of pink, and her cutie mark consisted of one yellow and two blue balloons.

"Uh-oh…" Sketching gasped. He came to the mare's side and lifted her up, "Sorry about that ma'am. Should've watched where I was going…"

"That's okay!" The mare reassured with such cheer.

She looked to Sketching with her sky-blue eyes and noticed he wasn't a part of town. She leapt and gasped deeply in surprised, which startled the horned colt.

"What? What's wrong!?" He asked.

Instead of being answered, the mare whizzed past Sketching, leaving him spinning like a twister. After the spin, his noodle grew dizzy while his hoof held his hat. He looked out to see the helped mare out of his sight.

"That's was weird."

XXX

Opening his door, Sketching arrived at the town inn and entered his room, reserved by the princesses. Inside was a bed for two, and nice dresser, and a balcony far out. The unicorn placed out his belongings where he'll need them, then took to his bed and stared up at the ceiling for a long while. Until…

_POP!_

Sketching rose up and looked to his left, as he spotted a suction cup-headed arrow outside the sliding glass to the balcony.

"What the…?" He wondered as he saw parchment tied below it: a message.

Sketching looked to what was said in colorful words:

**HEY! You're invited!**

**Come join at**

**Town Hall**

**At 7:00 for majorly **

**awesomtastic fun!**

**From,**

**Pinkie Pie!**

The horned colt went out to the balcony and looked down below; he saw a smiling pink mare: the one he crashed into awhile before, who waved her hoof at him. He waved back.

"Can't wait to see you, new friend!" She called out. And she hopped away like a rabbit on ball.

Sketching looked back at his invite. He smiled.

'_A party, huh? I guess that can get my mind off of… why I'm here.'_

_He returned inside, "Gotta get ready if I'm goin'!"_

XXX

As the evening began to befall upon the town, its Hall, was ablazed with light, decorated with streamers and balloons, and echoing laughter as ponies all over town danced, ate snakes, and fraternize all around the building. And who else was to show than Sketching Swashbuckler himself? As he entered the hall he was excitedly introduced by the pink mare, who startled him.

"Hi, new friend!" She squealed out, "I'm Pinkie Pie. What's your name?"

The cream colored unicorn tipped his hat, "Uh… Sketching Swashbuckler."

Pinkie took his hoof and shook it crazily, "Hi, Sketching Swashbuckler! You're gonna love this party; I'm throwing it just for you!"

The colt's eyes widened, "Oh really? Well… thanks! That's really kind of you!"

"Oh you're so welcome! I did the same for one of my best friends, Twilight Sparkle, when she arrived in Ponyville!"

Sketching blush at his tutor's name, "Oh! Really?"

"Yeah! I was thinking of throwing this at Sugarcube Corner, but then I realized it could bother the Cakes' twins! They're so cute, mostly in their sleep! Oh! I'll take you to Twilight and the rest of my buds!"

Sketching was about to protest, but was soon facing a particular group of mares, Twilight included. One was another unicorn, coat white as snow, her mane and tail in a shade of royal purple and in curly designs, her eyes were blue as an ocean, and sported a cutie mark of three diamons. An earth pony was with them; her coat was orange as a sunset, her eyes were green as spring, her mane and tail were sunny yellow and wrapped in a band below, her cutie mark were three red apples, atop of her head was a cowboy hat. Sketching saw two pegasi; one was light blue with her mane and tail looking all wily in the colors of a rainbow, in fact her cutie mark was a cloud firing a rainbow lightning bolt, and she had rosy eyes. As for the other Pegasus mare, she seemed very shy, with her head down; her coat was lightly yellow, her mane and tail were long and pink as cherry blossoms, she had a cutie mark of three butterflies.

Twilight turned around and saw the coming pink mare and cream colt, she smiled as they came.

"Hi Pinkie! Hi Sketching!"

Pinkie gasped, "Twilight, you've already met Sketching?"

The colt cleared his throat, "Yeah, we have. So these are your friends?"

"Yes!" Twilight answered and introduced them from the white unicorn, orange mare, blue Pegasus, to the yellow flyer, "This is Rarity, Applejack, Rainbow Dash, and Fluttershy."

"Good evening!"

"Howdy, buddy boy!"

"What's up?"

"Um…Hello…"

The horned colt gave a small grin, "Uh, hi, girls."

Pinkie turned him to face her, "You'll get to know them more! 'Cause we'll be going with you to the study thing Twilight told us about! Does that sound great or what?"

Sketching laughed, "Yeah! That sure sounds like a… Wait… what?"

"Yeah! We'll be helping you study!" Pinkie cheered.

Sketching's eyes felt drain of the party's festiveness, and the thought of long studying invaded him. But he faked his cheerful façade.

"Wow! That _is_ a plan! Now excuse me, I'm gonna hit the buffet…" He told before he could trot off.

"Okay! I'll be playing 'Pin the Tail on the Pony'!" Pinkie chirped and hopped off.

"My, my. He's certainly handsome, that Swashbuckler. Isn't he?" Rarity commented on the departed colt.

Twilight blushed at her friend's comment, "Uh…yeah, he is…"

"He'll be just be stayin' fer some while?" Applejack guessed.

"And all we have to do is stay and make sure he works?" Rainbow added.

"That's right!" Twilight nodded.

"Do you think you can handle it, Twilight?" Fluttershy wondered.

"Absolutely! If Princess Celestia can be my mentor, then I can be the same for Sketching. How hard could it be?" Twilight stated.

"**How Hard could it be" indeed… **_**Can**_** Twilight be a good tutor? Who know? Do review, plz? Thx! Later! :)**


	4. TAKE NOTICE!

To those who've read my story so far, I want to announce that this story will be stopped. But I will reupload it soon, mainly for re-editing reasons. I hope you understand and join in for the re-uploaded story! Plus it'd be best that I rename my OC...


	5. TAKE NOTICE! (again)

Take Notice! (again)

The remake of this story is now up! It's titled "His Sparkling Twilight, Her Swashbuckler" I hope you'll like it!


End file.
